starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Canhão Laser
Canhão Laser foram poderosas armas laser que normalmente eram embutidas em veículos, caças e Espaçonaves. Aparições As laser cannons appear in almost every Star Wars work, this list contains only specific mentions of laser cannons. *''Darth Maul, Parte I'' * *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo Adaptation 5'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Parte I'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''A New Hero'' * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Bounty Hunt'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * *''Chewbacca, Parte III'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 2: Aphra, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 3: Aphra, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Last Shot'' * *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Before the Awakening'' * *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Rey to the Rescue!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel}} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #9 * ; image #14 * ; image #8 * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Armas